A vehicle body front structure is known that has dust seal (sealer) applied to a lower dashboard member, an upper dashboard member, and a windshield support. This type of vehicle body front structure is designed with application of a dust seal taken into consideration. There is a known vehicle body front structure with a brake pedal bracket attached to both a lower dashboard member and an upper dashboard member (see, e.g., Patent Document 1).
A vehicle body front structure taught in Patent Document 1 includes a lower dashboard member (dash panel) and an upper dashboard member (cowl) separating an engine compartment and a cabin from each other. The structure further includes a brake pedal bracket fastened to both the lower dashboard member and the upper dashboard member.
As for such a structure as disclosed in Patent Document 1, however, the brake pedal bracket may be problematic in applying the dust seal to the lower dashboard member and the upper dashboard member.
For example, when the lower end of the windshield support and the upper end of the lower dashboard are coupled together sandwiching the rear end of the upper dashboard member therebetween, the dust seal (sealer) is applied after welding so as to prevent rainwater from entering the cabin.
However, the brake pedal bracket may act as an obstacle to application of the dust seal to an area defined below the brake pedal bracket. To avoid this problem, a junction where the lower dashboard member and the upper dashboard member are coupled together needs to be coated with spot seal in advance at the welding process. In other words, an additional process different other than a seal application process should be performed after the welding, which may deteriorate the productivity.